Batman Vol 1 35
On her first crime Catwoman tries to steal using a zeppelin, but Batman and Robin locate her and in the ensuing fight, Catwoman falls from the blimp and she is presummed dead. However, she lands on a river and making her way to the city, she starts a crime spree, risking her life at every turn, but succesfully stealing all the loot. Batman and Robin track Catwoman down to her secret hideout, which is located on a cavern system on the outskirts of the city. Once inside, Catwoman traps Batman and Robin on a gigantic maze, while she and her gang go out to commit more crimes. Batman and Robin find the exit of the maze using their Batropes and the capes from their suit and once in Catwoman's main room at her base of operations, they learn about her next move. The Dynamic Duo move fast to capture Catwoman, but the cunning thief tries a desperate move and she pretends to drive a tractor away from the danger zone, but in her haste she crashes against a boulder that causes the vehicle to lose stability and she falls to a chasm to her apparent death. However, Batman is suspicious about Catwoman's actual death. | StoryTitle2 = Dinosaur Island! | Synopsis2 = A wealthy industrialist builds a theme park that he calls Dinosaur Island. The place is filled with functional robot replicas of dinosaurs and robotic cavemen. In order to test the accuracy of a pre-historic representation, the owners of the park ask Batman and Robin to be part of a game in which they would spend 36 hours on the island and they have to survive the various dangers of the pre-historic age without aid from any of their modern equipment including the Bat-vehicles or the Utility Belt. The Dynamic Duo accept the challenge, but a criminal takes control of the island in order to eliminate Batman and Robin, making it look like an accident. Batman and Robin's resourcefulness allows them not only to survive the required time, but also capture the infiltrated criminal who tried to kill them. | StoryTitle3 = Dick Grayson, Author! | Synopsis3 = Dick Grayson has been reading several comic books and he thinks that some of the stories are too far away from reality. Bruce takes Dick to talk with a friend of his, who happens to be the editor of a comic book that Dick reads. After listening to Dick's complaints, the editor gives Dick the chance to write his own story for comics and despite Dick's initial excitement, later he realizes that he can't create an interesting story that hasn't been done before. In the meantime, some reformed criminals have started their own delivery company, but they have been victims of robberies and the people distrust them because of their criminal past. Batman and Robin investigate the case and find the real criminals behind the robberies, clearing the name of the former convicts. After the real criminals have been captured, Dick decides to write his comic story about the Dynamic Duo's recent adventure and when he gives the story to the comic book editor, he is so impressed by Dick's work that he buys the script for the story and even tells Dick that he would buy as many stories as Dick can create. Considering that his inspiration comes from his real life, Bruce wishes that Dick's career as a writer lasts at least a hundred years. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Mike ** Mousery Mager ** Pete Other Characters: * Carl Gibbs Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Stephen Chase Other Characters: * Murray Wilson Hart * Mr. Breach Locations: * * Dinosaur Island Items: * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Duke Ryall ** Smokey ** Joe Dart ** Mr. Matchell ** Sammy the Zip ** Dagger Creese Other Characters: * Big Ed Conroy ** Bert ** Spike Locations: * ** ** ** | Notes = * "Nine Lives Has the Catwoman!" was reprinted in . * "Dinosaur Island!" was reprinted in and . * All three stories were reprinted in the and . * The "Dinosaur Island" in the second story should not be confused with Dinosaur Island. The island in this story is a showman's private island filled with robots of dinosaurs and cavemen. | Trivia = * This issue marks the first appearance of Catwoman with her new outfit, which would become a classic feature on her career. However, the first official appearance of this suit is in , but it wasn't worn by Catwoman. Also, in this issue Catwoman's hair is blond instead of her usual dark hair, which is most likely a mistake. * The Dinosaur Island story is largely considered to be the origin of the robotic T-Rex part of the main memorabilia in the Batcave. However, a robotic T-Rex had already appeared in . | Recommended = | Links = }}